The New Prophecy
by svd2790
Summary: Just before Harry's 6th year, Trewlawney speaks a new prophecy, one that involves Harry and Ginny. And a baby. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore sat quietly in his office, thoughtful and apprehensive. He stirred the contents of his pensieve as if wishing for them to disappear. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he said softly, fully expecting his guests.

The solid wooden door opened, and entered Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Both seemed mildly surprised and confused about the meeting, but not uncomfortable.

"Sit down," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the two chairs placed in front of his desk. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here on the first day of classes. Don't worry, Harry, Professor Snape hasn't ordered your expulsion from this school. "Yet."

Harry chuckled, which betrayed the fact that he had been vaguely concerned.

"You are here because of a prophecy which was given, concerning both of you. Harry, you and I spoke of another prophecy at the end of last term. This one does not contradict it, but it does add an unexpected chapter to it. He nudged the contents of the pensieve, and, neither liquid, nor gas, they began to rise in the form of someone Harry and Ginny both recognized. In a horrible voice, Professor Trewlawney began to speak:

"The chosen one and the only daughter amongst seven

Will bear a child, without whom, all will be lost.

The child, brought into the world completely alone,

save for it's parents, will provide an ending to the endless war."

As Trewlawney sunk back into the bowl, Harry and Ginny stared at each other, horrified.

"Now," said Dumbledore, shaking the students from their moment of silent contemplation, "You have to make a decision. Will you act on this prophecy?"

After a long pause, Ginny croaked, "We have to, don't we? I mean, if this will end the war, then we have no choice."

"No." Dumbledore said, "You always have a choice. Living with the thought that you have no control over your future is entirely miserable. If you decide that you will have this child, you will need to be entirely sure that you are fully committed. You can't change your mind halfway."

Harry cleared his throat, and then said, "Well, it's more Ginny's choice than mine. I don't really play a huge part in this."

"Actually, Harry, you do. The prophecy is very specific about the pregnancy occurring away from everyone aside from the father. I have bewitched a deserted classroom to function in a similar way to the Room of Requirement. Should you agree to this, both of you will be locked in the room for the nine months. I'll fill you in on the rest of the details, later."

Ginny said, in an unexpectedly strong voice, "I'll do needs to be done, and I'm the only person who can, so I will."

Dumbledore smiled at her, "Wonderful, Ginny, but are you completely certain?"

"I am," she answered, and then blushed scarlet, "Partially because, if you don't mind me saying this, it's Harry. I feel safe around him."

Harry stared at her, considering this, and then announced, "I'll say 'yes' then, too. This is too important to ignore."

Dumbledore smiled, but his eyes here a little bit sad. "Okay, so now the details. On the 4th floor, there is a statue of a unicorn. You will walk up to it, and scratch it behind it's left ear. It'll slide back into the wall, exposing a secret passage. I want you to go there now, and the rest of the information will be there for you. We'll speak soon. Oh, and if you come to a door, don't let it's actions alarm you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!!**

**I'm soooo sorry that it took me so long to update. Life has just been constantly epic, and not in a good way, and I lost my rough draft of the next few chapters :( Plus, I'm really new to the website, so I still find it completely confusing. If anyone wants to lend a hand with stuff, I'd be eternally grateful. And I do plan on each of your comments, they have meant a lot to me! Anyways, enough of my rambling:**

___________

Ginny walked through the halls in a daze. She could not believe what had just happened. At fifteen, she was going to have Harry Potter's child! A few years, hell, a few days ago it would have seemed too good to be true, but now Ginny wasn't so sure. It quickly dawned on her how young she really was. What about the next few years of school? Who would take care of the baby? Were she and Harry an official couple now? Could she really not see her family for another nine months? Ginny's head was full of questions, to the point that she wished she had a pensieve in which to deposit them so as to regain some peace. Walking through the corridors, silently, beside, Ginny began to cry.

Harry, too, was deep in thought. He could have just said 'no.' Surely that would have been the noble thing to do! They were both unmarried and underage. What was Dumbledore thinking? But, then again, defeating Voldemort would be noble, too. More noble than staying innocent? Harry wasn't so sure. He thought of those days with Ginny at the Burrow, how he'd grown to love being around her. How much fun it was when they played Quidditch out in the field. And then, there had been that moment on the train. As she walked away from him to find her friends, he felt annoyed. He didn't understand it that moment, but he did now. He cared about Ginny. He cared about Ginny? Could it be?

Harry was so lost in his mind that he didn't notice Ginny stop. It wasn't until he was ten feet down the hallway that she cleared her throat, awakening him, and causing him to turn around. She was standing in from of the unicorn statue, tears streaming down her face. Harry walked over to her, and wrapped her in a gently hug. He rubbed her back and made soothing noises, and she finally calmed down. When they moved apart, Ginny gave him a small, guilty smile, as if to apologize for her breakdown. Harry quietly whispered, "It's okay," and reached forward to rub it's left ear.

Instantaneously, a nearby flooring tile slid back to expose a small, stone staircase. Harry lit his hand, took Ginny's hand, and they begin to descend down the steps. As soon as they reached the bottom, they were standing in front of a solid oak wood door.

"Name?" a strong, invisible voice asked.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ginny Weasley."

There was a flash of bright light, so vivid that Harry was temporarily blinded. Ginny let out a gasp that made him believe that it had a similar effect on her.

"Visual scan complete," stated the voice.

Before these words had stopped echoing, Harry had the most peculiar feeling. It felt as if a tube was being roughly shoved into his mouth, despite the fact that his newly rediscovered eyesight confirmed that there was nothing there.

"No evidence of Polyjuice Potion," rang through the enclosure, "You may enter!"

The door swung inwards. Ginny looked at Harry, a confused look on her face. They were standing in a room that would not have been out of place as a living room of a small cottage. There was a couch, a dining table, bookcases, and, surprisingly, a bed. There were also several doors branching off, including one which led to a bathroom and another that was an entrance to an empty closet. But the strangest thing was the windows. Harry expected to see the Hogwarts grounds, perhaps even the Lake, but was flabbergasted that it showed scenery that he would associate with Wales. They were on the coast, and there were no other houses in sight. There was even a door leading out that way.

"You know," said Ginny, "I really shouldn't be surprised by this. Of course Dumbledore would try to make it as comfortable for us as possible!"

****

Dumbledore watched Harry and Ginny leave his office. Admittedly, he did expect Harry to put up more of an argument than that. He sighed, taking a moment to rest before attempting the more difficult part: telling the Weasleys the plan.

_____________________

**Okay, so there you are. I've never been to Wales or Scotland, never been out of North America, to be honest, but surely they look different. Yes? Yes? Please? Anyway, please let me know what you think, and correct my grammar/spelling!! And I promise it won't take me so long to post the next chapter!**


End file.
